


Kinktober Day 30: Borrowed

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [30]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Stockings/tights/pantyhose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: August and Vaughn borrow from Sasha and have some fun.





	Kinktober Day 30: Borrowed

August silently peeked out of his room and down the hall to the rest of the house. It was silent, but he needed to be sure. In his underwear, he crept out to the apartment, checking every place. When the sight was clear, he knocked on Sasha’s door. His roommate didn’t seem to be home. There was no answer, so he cracked the door, waiting and listening. He looked in and found it empty. Sneaking to her dresser, he opened her sock drawer and found exactly what he needed and then some. He frowned. All he needed was something to tie them down with, but he was seeing multiple tights, or stockings? Or pantyhose? Or leggings? Which were which? He’d never paid attention. Shrugging, he grabbed a handful and shut the drawer, leaving the room.

After putting his ‘do not disturb’ sign for Sasha to see, he went in, tossing the pile on the bed in front of Vaughn. He quirked a brow, but said nothing. He went through them, tossing the more sheer ones aside with the ones without matches. He set the unusable pile on the nightstand as August turned some music on to drown out their noises.

He smiled at August. “Okay, on the bed on your elbows and knees and face the mirror.”

August hesitated for a moment, realizing what Vaughn wanted. He smirked and pulled Vaughn into a kiss. “Okay,” he said and climbed onto the bed. He removed his underwear, tossing them across the room. He faced the mirror, kneeling sideways on the bed.

Vaughn came around front. “Sasha’s not gonna be mad we’re using these, is she?”

August shrugged. “I’ve never seen her wear them.”

Shaking his head, Vaughn wrapped the waist of some tights around August’s wrists. He strung them down to the bedframe and looped them around it, pulling it taut and tying them. August tested their give and found it comfortable, but he was really liking this view. He could see Vaughn’s muscular back in the mirrors on his sliding closet. His legs were strong, his thighs muscular. August felt himself twitch, he was really diggin’ this now.

Vaughn moved to the other side of the bed and climbed on. He adjusted how he wanted August’s legs and then with stockings, restrained them to his arms. Vaughn looked his work over and was thoughtful. He grabbed a single stocking from the mismatched pile. Finally, he discarded his underwear and climbed behind August. He reached for the lube on the bench at the end of the bed. He lubed his erection and pressed it into August.

Both men moaned, loving the feel. Vaughn sank low as he bent forward and swung the stocking in front of August. “In your mouth.”

August complied.

Vaughn held both ends in one hand and pulled, forcing August’s head back just enough that he was forced to watch them in the mirror. Vaughn smiled and dug in, thrusting hard.

August watched, his eyes pinned to the mirror. It was incredibly hot. Vaughn was watching them too, his hand gripping the stocking around August’s mouth. His little nerd was really getting into this and it was sexy as hell. Through the stocking August moaned loudly, his cock dragging over the bed pleasantly. Vaughn plunged in with increased speed, fucking August, making pointed thrusts enjoying the sounds he drew from August. He tugged on the stocking, reminding August how delightfully tied he was.

Vaughn’s strong muscles rippled and rolled under his skin, making August drool. He moaned, pushing into Vaughn as much as his restraints would let him, he was getting so close. Vaughn slowed and leaned forward, keeping the stocking tight. He kissed over August’s back, his free reaching around, hand roaming over his stomach. August felt his stomach roll at the sight, warmth and excitement electrifying him. Vaughn pulled out just enough to shove back in as he kissed over his back.

Vaughn straightened and sped his thrusts, slamming into his boyfriend hard. August’s screams were strangled between needing to keep their noise down and the gag.With a few final lunges, Vaughn came. The view was amazing and so damn sexy, August really needed to make this more of a habit. Vaughn reached around August to stroke his cock and finish him off.

The door was suddenly shoved open. “What the fuck were you doing in my room?” Sasha shouted over the music, standing in the doorway.

Vaughn shrieked, dropping the stocking and trying to hide himself, while not exposing anything. August glared at Sasha, dropping the stocking from his mouth. “Hey!” he yelled. “There’s a fucking sign on the door!”

She glared. “You’re using my stockings! What the hell is wrong with you!? I wear those!”

August grunted. “Oh please, we’re using it more than you have in years!”

Vaughn, stuck inside August, groaned, hiding his face in August’s back.

“You owe me new… everything!” She waved her arms wildly.

“Whatever, just  _ get out _ !” August yelled.

Sasha slammed the door.

Vaughn groaned loudly. “Oh my god that was so embarrassing!”

“What a bitch,” August grunted. He looked at Vaughn over his shoulder. “Hey.”

“What?” Vaughn groaned.

“Finish me off, I haven’t gotten to.”

Vaughn straightened. “You’re still hard after that!?”

August shrugged.

Vaughn groaned, but smiled thinly and gripped August, stroking him. August moaned, pressing against Vaughn’s hand. In the mirror, he saw Vaughn relax a little, smiling wider.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
